Letter are our Identifiers
by Num.1 Hyperactive Kunoichi
Summary: A collection of creativity based fondly on Riven and company. Moments they treasure, things they look back on and laugh, and events they swore never to speak of again. Join me as you and I create a series of events identifying him from A to Z.
1. A is for Apples

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

* * *

**^ A is for apples ^**

* * *

"Ain't red Satan's color any a wayz-uh? I een what other fruits do ya 'ow that go round repping red."

"Umm I don't know, cherries, maybe?" An exasperated Sky decided to humored his roommate.

"Et-actly and we all know bout em cherries." He half mumbled, tripping over his own two feet.

"Ok dude could you at least try to walk?" Sky stumbled trying to manage both their weights, but considering Riven was completely draped across his left side he was finding it a bit difficult.

"Remind me again why that dumb dentist let his intern numb Riven?" Brandon asked as he roughly side stepped the specialists.

"Because apparently after three sessions you're qualified to." Timmy adjusted his glasses, pulling his room key out.

"In fact let's fumigate the universe, and be rid of them all!" Riven exclaimed throwing his arms in the air, knocking his knuckles roughly against Sky's jaw.

"Dude!" He exclaimed, choosing to drop him, to instead cradle his jaw.

"Pussy." Riven chuckled before tumbling over and falling halfway into the apartment."Damn those apples!" He exclaimed pressing the left side of his face against the hardwood floor. "'eels good" He mumbled.

"Seriously man what do you have against apples?" Helia asked reaching down to assist his drowsy teammate. "Work with me here." He encouraged, finally getting him into the apartment and the door shut behind them.

"What was this about apples?" Nabu asked from the behind the refrigerator door, it being his turn to cook dinner.

"Nothing besides the fact that they're the goody-too-shoes fruit." Riven exclaimed with fever.

"Oh-kay, are you by any chance, high?" He asked noticing the way he kept attempting to sit in one of the stools surrounding the mini bar, only to topple over it repeatedly.

"Course not they drug test you here." He gave up trying to sit and instead laid down in the center of the living room.

"Then please enlighten us! Explain to us your grand distaste for apples." Sky dramatized sarcastically wondering why they were even still on this topic.

" Like I said they're all so perfect, sitting on teachers desks, 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away', or the fact that whenever fruit is mentioned apples always spring into mind. They're always the center piece of everything. It like self-appointed itself to be the leader of all fruits." He snapped all the while glaring harshly at the bowl of fruit sitting innocently on the center table.

"You know what sky now that I think about it maybe the reason you like apples so much is because you're an apple, and I hate you." He glared.

"Guys next time Riven need dental work done I volunteer Musa to take him." Sky suggested, and without another word retreated to his room.

"In fact!" Riven sat up abruptly.

"I bet if someone were to play an improve game using the alphabet or I don't know write a short story on every letter following a theme, apples would be for A, because A is always for apples!"

"He seems really upset about this." Helia nodded patiently.

"Yup" Timmy looked amused.

"How long you think before the anesthesia finally wears off?" Brandon chucked pouring himself a drink.

"A couple hours maybe." Timmy shrugged.

"I need matches, now!" Riven exclaimed, mean-mugging the apples across from him."

"Tell ya what!" Helia swooped in plucking the innocent fruit bowl off the table before Riven could get his hands on it. "How about I just get rid of them for you." He smiled fakely not sure how the specialist would react to that.

"Hmmm, kaykay." He flopped down on the couch as Helia ran off with the fruit.

"Ugh, I'm starting to sound like your girlfriend Brandon." He made a nauseating face.

"You're lucky that intern over sleepy gassed you." He mumbled, before smiling evilly. "We should really catch this on tape, this is liked the best blackmail material ever." Brandon chuckled.

"Maybe we should call Musa and see what nonsense he spills to her." Nabu suggested, stirring what looked like spaghetti in a massive pot. There were six no longer teenage boys that needed to be fed after all.

"Alright here it's dialing." Brandon handed Riven his cell phone having pressed nine on caller ID.

"Why is my girlfriend on your top ten?" Riven asked groggily holding the touch phone upside-down on his ear.

"In case I need some Stella assistance, Bloom is eight in case your wondering." He reached over to position the phone correctly on the groggy specialist.

"Hello." They heard Musa's voice ring out. Brandon was smart enough to have it on speaker.

"Baby! Do you like apples?" He asked resting comfortably on the couch.

"Riven why do you have Brandon's phone?" Musa asked ignoring his question.

"It likes me better." He grinned.

"Are you ok you sound out of it." She caught on fast.

"Babe do you like apples?" He asked again.

"What does this have to- you know what Hun no, no I don't." She decided it might just be better to answer the question. Who ever said her boyfriend was sensible.

"And that women is why I love you!" Without warning he threw the phone right at Brandon's head.

"I'm bored" He yawned slightly amused by Brandon's shocked expression.

Brandon rubbed the sore spot on his head where his phone make impact, while bringing the phone up to his mouth. "Sup Musa." He spoke begrudgingly.

"Stop talking to my women! She doesn't want to talk to you." Riven tried to throw a pillow at him but his hand barely sustained the soft cushion, his arm hardly lifting as he chucked it only to have the soft cushion land by his own feet.

"Awwww." He huffed cursing the pillow for weighing a ton.

"What'd you guys do to him?" Musa asked, having still been on speakerphone.

"We took him to the dentist." Timmy explained.

"Your face is the dentist!" Riven chuckled.

"Interesting, ok well keep an eye on him will ya?" She asked.

"Ew I don't want their eyes on me! They might like it too much." Riven laughed.

"Riven go to sleep!" Musa called to him.

"But I hate apples." He whined stumbling into the kitchen.

"I said nothing pertaining to apples." She exclaimed.

"That Snow White chick ate an apple and fell asleep." He vaguely recalled, sticking his head in the freezer.

"Only she woke up with seven little men, and I already live with almost seven men, its a few off I think." He mumbled over the hum of the electronic he was currently embracing.

"Except we're not little and you're not a chick." Brandon mumbled.

"Yea well Stella told me you were, _little_." Riven laughed slamming the freezer door.

Brandon looked downright appalled, loopy or not Riven always managed to hit the right buttons.

"Fine well if we're little you must be a chick then." He huffed.

"Umm noo-oh, I think I've demonstrated to Musa time and time again that I am most definitely not a chick. If you know what I mean." He smirked matter of factly, before once again stumbling over his own two feet.

"I hate gravity!" He exclaimed, pounding the floor with his fists.

Brandon chuckled despite himself. He swore he could feel the phone heat up with the blush he knew for sure was radiating off Musa's face at the moment.

"I'm gonna hang up now." She sighed. "Just make sure he doesn't leave the apartment for me, but if you can chuck an apple at his head. That should knock some sense back into him." She laughed before hanging up.

"I like your face!" Riven yelled back

"I'm gonna jump out a window." Brandon sighed

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Riven spoke with false seriousness.

"Book references, now we know he's gone." Nabu chuckled

"Hey guys." Riven called, all prior humor gone.

"Yes." Timmy asked, nudging him with the edge of his foot to keep him conscious.

"I really want an apple."

* * *

Well there you have it! I hope you were at the very least slightly amused. Well ok guys if you read chapter one you know what to do.

**"B is for..."**


	2. B is for Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

* * *

This Chapter is dedicated to the lovely MusicalMusa.

Congrats on being the first to review.

My question for you was "B is for..."

Your response was "B is for ball"

* * *

**B is for Ball**

"Was your aunt one of those obsessive hoarders, or something?" Musa asked attempting to step over various items cluttering his aunt's garage.

"I'm not sure. I hardly met the women." He caught the stumbling fairy helping her over a few boxes.

"Although the house is really beautiful. What do you plan to do with it since your aunt left it to you and all." She asked, admiring the great Victorian house.

"I'll more than likely fix it up and then sell it." He shrugged leading her to the main entrance.

"Really? You wouldn't like to live here? " She smiled twirling across the living room and admiring the beautiful architecture.

"Only if you came with it." He chuckled. "Otherwise it seems less cheery."

"What do ya mean?" Musa called taking into notice that the house was very nicely preserved all they really had to do was replace a few pieces of furniture and a lot of polishing.

"Well when I lived with my aunt this house always seemed to scare the shit out of me."

"Really?" That perked her interest.

"Granted I was six, but I don't know something just always seemed off." He shrugged. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the house." He took her hand in his leading her up the grand staircase.

"This house is amazing. I didn't know they had these type of houses anymore."

"Well this is Britain. I'm pretty sure they don't have any of these in Magix."

"Hmm, makes sense. Though It's great that we got almost everything packed up. All we have to do is move these boxes into a storage unit and then take the rest of it back to our place." She exclaimed.

"Are you sure you want to keep all those dolls and old records? If you ask me they're both better off locked away somewhere. Permanently." He grimaced.

"Glass dolls are awesome especially your aunt's old collection." Musa nudged him, balancing the boxes in her arms.

"No they're creepy as shit. I swear the women was demented." He sighed.

"I'm sure she wasn't, she just had odd taste is all." She nodded, sticking her tongue out playfully at her long time boyfriend.

"Fine but I'm warning you now, if you put those dolls in our bedroom don't expect any action whatsoever till they're out of there. I don't want their beady little eyes staring at us in bed. That's some freaky ish."

"They're not gonna be staring at us, they're dolls for goodness sakes." She huffed.

"I still don't like it." He mumbled

"Whatever." She laughed. "I'm going to go see if all the lights are turned off upstairs before we leave." She called dumping her boxes into his arms and rushed up to the third floor."

"Cool I'll pack these into the car, and then take a quick look at the basement." He called up to her.

"Okay!" He could hear her sneakers running up the second story of stairs.

Musa bounced down the long passageway inspecting every room on the third floor, making sure all four of them were box free and the lights where shut off.

"That's weird." She mumbled, peeking into the last room at the end of the hallway. "It looks like a child's play room." Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Riven!" She called down, but when she didn't get an answer she figured he was outside in the car or something.

"I didn't know his aunt had a kid." She mused entering the room.

There were toys littering the floor as if a child had just been playing in it.

"I'm pretty sure this house has been vacant for the last three years." She thought aloud.

She couldn't really tell the gender of its previous occupant by the toys. There was a blue jump rope tossed carelessly on a chair. A pair of orange rollerblades in the corner and a child's bed in the center surrounded by an array of stuffed animals.

But what struck her the most and ultimately what lured her into the room was a bright red ball sitting casually in the center of the room. Liking the shine of it Musa reached for it turning it over in her hands.

Smiling she bounced it a few times feeling giddy like a child again. The plop it make when rebounding off the wooden floor was satisfying enough, and she suddenly wanted it more than anything else in the world.

"Don't be silly Musa what do you possibly need a ball for?" She scuffed returning it to it's original spot. Smiling at her childish antics she made her way out cutting the lights and shutting the door securely behind her. It was such an ancient toy by her childhood standards anyways.

"All good up there." She called on her way down the staircase.

Riven was standing at the bottom of the stairs with an amused look on his face. "What are you so cheery about?" He asked

"What, I can't be happy?" She teased wrapping her arms around his center in an affectionate embrace.

"I'd find it slightly off if you weren't. You're probably getting a kick out of rummaging through my childhood dwelling. You already found that embarrassing photo album, and no to mention that one Halloween costume." He sighed knowing the girl probably had more blackmail on him now than his own mother.

"Oh yea, I can't believe you dressed up as-

"Never speak of it!" He exclaimed clamping a hand over her lips, muffling out her insane laughter.

"Alright, alright." She laughed again swatting his hand away. "Your secret's safe with me." She winked enjoying the blush creeping across his cheeks.

"You're evil. One shouldn't be judged on their childhood impulses." He made sure to add, flicking the snickering fairy in the forehead.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed rubbing the sore spot, but not being able to stop the smile spreading across her features.

"Well I think it's adorable, but you know what I find even funnier? Your Power Ranger collection." She wiggled her finger. "Which I'm still not so sure what the big fuss is about anyways." She added sashaying away.

He looked completely awestruck for a second before looking downright offended. "You've seriously never heard of the Power Rangers before?"

"Should I have?" She asked

"You're shitting me! Musa you poor soul, what has the magical universe deprived you of!" He pulled her close as if to comfort her for her loss. "Don't worry we'll get through this babe. I can almost assure you that you'll be ok. I mean who cares if you never got to witness the awesomeness that was Tommy Oliver, I can't tell you how many times that man switched colors, and Kimberly as they went around with the rest of their team doing Zordon's bidding. I mean I'm pretty sure you went through plenty of life defining moments in your childhood too. Even if Kimberly did end up being a total bitch in the end, dumping his ass over a freakin dear john letter. Dumb Bitch. I mean what more could she have possibly wanted, his swag was over nine thousand!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"You're really freaking me out right now." She gave him a funny look but stayed locked in his embrace.

"You need to watch it, and I'm not talking about the shit they play nowadays. No I'm talking about Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, see you can't even say the name without singing it out loud. That's when you know you've hit a new level of epicness. When almost twenty years later they're still selling your shit as happy meal toys."

"Must you curse?" She sighed not seeing the big deal, having grown up in Melody her entire life. She wasn't raised on Earth like Riven was.

"I still can't believe-

"I got it!" She snapped. "I'm handicapped when it comes to earth shows. Sorry for questioning all you hold dear in life." She huffed.

"I'm only half kidding you know." He chuckled pulling her along side him as they proceeded to head out.

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled. "I was actually meaning to ask you, did you Aunt have a kid, because while I was up there-

Halfway through her sentence they heard a oddly repeating tap tap coming down the stairs. The echo growing louder and louder as the seconds ticked on. Curious both turned their heads slightly to see what was going on. After a few more rounds they saw a shiny red ball bounce down the last few steps landing at their feet.

"Well that's weird." Riven's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Wonder where this came from." He reached down to pick it up.

"Umm Riven." Musa whispered

"What is it?" He asked at the lack of playfulness in her voice.

"I closed the door behind me, I promise I did, so how did that ball get down here?" She asked looking around frantically.

"Musa what are you talking about?" He asked

"That ball I picked it up, played with it upstairs a few minutes ago, but before I left I put it back and shut the door. I Know i'm not very earth savy, but I doubt balls just come rolling down stairs for no apparent reason!" She exclaimed. "Especially not ones behind closed doors." She swatted the item out of his hands.

"Stop playing with!" She exclaimed as he went to reach for it again.

"I'm going to go put it back." And without another word she scooped it up running back up the stairs and to the end of the hall.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door slowly. She knew she closed it. Musa didn't know what she was expecting, if whether finding another ball in the center of the room would have made her feel better or not. Logically the red ball she placed there early was gone, which made sense since she had it in her hand. "OK let's try this again." She whispered this time throwing it in the toy bin, making sure to close the lid.

She closed the door behind her making absolute sure it was closed before walking back down.

"That was weird." She crossed her arms, an adorable pout set upon her lips.

"Relax Musa it's just a ball." Riven laughed, taking her hand and leading her out of the house and into the car.

"I changed my mind Riven. That house is creepy." She sighed reaching into the back seat to grab her bag. She turned halfway before freezing in her seat.

"Riven who did you say your Aunt was again?" She gulped

"I'm not sure she was usually up in her room doing something or another." He was focusing on the road.

"Uh-huh, and what room was that." She asked

"Umm, third floor the one at the end of the hall." He gave her a puzzled look as she took a deep breath and sat back in her seat stiffly.

"That's what I thought." She closed her eyes breathing in a slow breath. "She didn't happen to have any children did she?"

"Not that I know of." He answered giving her a strange look.

He studied her for a second before realization dawned on him. "There's a red ball in my back seat isn't there." He sighed.

"Yup." She nodded

"Well then there's only one thing left to do." He relaxed his shoulders.

"Ignore it and hopes it goes away?" She asked

"Ignore it and hope it goes away." He conquered

"Just like criticism?"

"Just like criticism."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They exchanged a mutual head nod, both determined not to look back.

* * *

Welp there you have it, hope I did it justice.

Thank you again MusicalMusa for your contributions, as well as everyone else in support.

Heads up I will be updating around midnight every night, since it's pretty much the only time I'm home nowadays.

**Now I challenge you, "C is for..." **


	3. C is for Clouds

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

Missed me? Course not I've only been gone for like a day and a half. Haha.

I know I'm a bit late in updating but I just couldn't get it good enough to update. So I decides to just go ahead and work on it a little bit more

This chapter goes out to the ever inspiring, Pebbles on a beach!

Applause please!

Thank you to those who took the challenge.

My question for you was "C is for...?

"Your response came in the form of "C is for clouds."

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Riven always thought Helia took himself way too seriously. Not in a bad out of control, my hair don't look right kinda way, but in a perfectionist type of way.

Don't get him wrong he liked Helia and he tolerated his constant need to be perfect, or better yet constant need to be self-content.

Helia was one of those type of guys that focused mainly on their inner peace and shit. As long as he was content and fulfilled in his decisions, the rest of the universe could pretty much go screw itself.

Riven respected that; he really did. He definitely found it more valid then Sky's constant need to broadcast his perfection, building up a pedestal for it to sit on.

Sky always seemed way too concern with his "I'm a prince, for my people" image and what people actually thought about him. Its like the man had a constant need to try and prove himself to everyone with bright smiles and overly used inserts of nobility and honor.

Riven actually had a theory, he'd bet that Sky was actually a cheap bimbos, party and booze type of guy, and he was about two seconds away from going all buck wild on their asses. Ahh wouldn't he just love to see that.

Nope Riven would take Helia's constant moping over that any day. Well any day but today.

You see Riven's longtime girlfriend Musa was looking for a new album cover. Which is great and all, but she got it in her head that it needed to be something abstract. She also insisted it be hand-drawn to give it a more personal feel. Which is great and all, well it would be, if either of them could draw.

Anyways she so graciously shot down his idea of putting her in a pair of ultra ridiculous clothing, 'which they call fashion.' He huffed at the memory.

Apply extra dark eye shadow on her, take her to a really cool remote location, place a fan in front of her so her hair whips back, and let her pose for a few shots. Maybe have her sit on a graffiti wall or something.

Unfortunately he got a pretty killer glare in return for his brilliant idea. And to think he actually put effort into coming up with that shit.

Well if you consider stopping by a music store for five minutes on his way to the gym, and browsing through the recent female albums.

"It's been done before!" She retaliated.

"No shit, where do you think I got the idea from?"

That's earned him a good kick in the shin and an even more irate girlfriend. Hence why he was on a mission to find his girl the perfect album cover, because come on let's face it the girl did have a point.

If he saw one more album cover with an edgy looking girl clad in black with her hair whipping in her face, standing in front of a depressing backdrop, he was chucking the damn thing across the store, and leaving it!

Especially if you open it up to find a list of downright meaningless, and overly auto tuned pop songs. I get it you want the public to think you have depth, well eye shadow and squinting your eyes to look 'edgy' doesn't do much for you when your songs can't back you up.

Granted his lady could most definitely pull it off, if she wanted to. He might be a little biased but Musa's music was indeed inspiring and extremely lyrical, for a chick.

He didn't mean that in a sexist way, but this album of her was dedicated more towards women and their empowerment so kudos to them.

Anyways back on track. Riven was currently in his college dorm trying to come up with an album cover for Musa, but Helia's constant pacing was making it a bit difficult to concentrate.

A smart person would have said hmmm my boyfriend's roommate is an artist, and I need a drawn album cover, let me go ask him to do me this favor.

But a _really _smart person would have said hmmm my boyfriend's roommate is an artist. Let me nudge my boyfriend in the right direction, expect him to ask this mutual friend of ours to draw me, his girlfriend, an album cover. Then expect him to surprise me with it later on.

Damn him for appreciating smart women.

Oh well a little effort never killed anyone and if it got him laid in the process then hey I guess they're all winners. He was only semi-kidding about the last part, but hey he's allowed to joke in his own mind, right?

Now if only he could get Helia to stop self obsessing over this new project of his, and do something useful. Like help him with his problems.

"Dude what's your deal? You're about to run a hole through the ground, and as fine as you think you are, I don't need a display every three second." He enjoyed bothering the annoyed specialist.

"I don't have time for your antics right now Riven. I'm extremely busy and I would appreciate it if you made yourself scarce for the next few day." He glared.

"My company is never a burden. What's the big deal anyways, you've been going completely anal over this new project. It can't be that big of a deal to suddenly turn our beloved pacifist hostile." Riven jumped attempted to snatch the man's sketch book.

"Don't look at it, it's a disgrace to all thing visual!" Helia exclaimed holding it way over his own head.

"You act like I can't get it from up there." Riven chuckled, giving the guy a chance to hand it over.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Helia sighed, attempting to sooth a kink in his neck.

"Save that pent up stress for Flora and hand over the sketch pad, pacifist!" He demanded with an outstretched hand.

"Fine." He grumbled chucking the notebook at him. "Judge me not, will ya." Helia asked plopping down on his own bed.

"You're kidding right?" Riven threw him a half amused half annoyed look. "You're a bigger drama queen then your girl."

"I'm not dramatizing anything Riven. I'm simply stating thing as they are." He sighed

And for the first time that morning Riven actually took into account the fact that Helia looked more worn out then usual. It was already ten and Helia had yet to style his hair into its usual tie, and the man usual had that down packed by seven.

"Umm I hate to break it to you but I really don't see the crisis." Riven mumbled rummaging through the sketch pad. "Besides how repetitive you are. I mean you've drawn the same thing on every page." He tossed it back at him.

"They're not the same. They're all different thank you very much. Stop criticizing my livelihood!" Helia exclaimed.

"Ok ok chill man, your clouds are lovely and unique and all that." Riven was taken by surprise by is out of character behavior. Helia was never a whiner.

"No they're not! They're awful, they're sloppy, they're just ugh!" He flopped back down."They're clouds man, and they look like clouds." He assured him.

"Don't speak to me."

"What are you freaking out about?" He asked. "There's only so many ways you can draw a cloud, and I'm sure you got them all down." Riven attempted to ease his friend's worry.

"You don't understand Riven, the contest deadline is tomorrow and I can't even get a simple cloud right. I'm a failure as an artist!" He exclaimed.

"Ok let's not resort to self-pity as an outlet just yet. Come on we're going for a ride." He decided pulling the bummed specialist up and out of the room by the arm.

"Weren't you listening? I have to finish this and so far I have nothing, not a single thing to show for." Helia complained but followed his friend nonetheless.

"And that's where I come in, obviously. It's not like I enjoy dragging you alongside men to unspecified locations." He mumbled pulling out a pair of keys.

"And now I'm scared." Helia sighed

"Don't worry I won't damage your virginity." Riven snickered.

"You're a child." Helia harshly removed himself from Riven's gasp, glaring at the young man.

"Whatever, now hurry up." Riven called over his shoulder holding the glass door open.

"I'm coming." He muttered, pulling a band off his wrist and twisting his hair up into a sloppy half-ponytail.

"What's the assignment anyways?" Riven asked reaching the school parking lot.

"You really are dense aren't you?" Helia sighed.

"Come on drawing clouds can't be the assignment." Riven _chose_ to ignore his previous remark.

"It's not, it's to draw an array of clouds, three minimum. The winner gets his artwork put on a children's blanket that will be in stores all across Magix this coming fall.

"And here I though Stella was our fashionista." Riven chuckled. "Didn't know you wanted to go into fashion."

"I don't that just happens to be the prize." Helia wasted no time getting into Riven's car.

"Then why did you enter? I mean if you don't even want the prize?" He asked looking over his shoulder, easily backing up out of his parking space.

"And you call my dense." Helia mumbled

"It's not about the prize Riven, its about a sense of accomplishment. It's an easy assignment, I should be able to do it in a cinch. I've never had artist block before, and it's not only that. I told Flora I was working on a new project and now she's goanna want to see it, and what do I have to show for, huh? Clouds that's what!"

"Wow, you're more messed up then I thought." Riven chuckled.

"I'm not messed up, and I'm not one to tell you how to drive your hover car, but I'm pretty sure they're not suppose to go up this high." He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as they rose past the sky limits.

"Most aren't, but then again most people don't have a computer genius at their disposal either." He smirked.

Helia visibly relaxed in his seat satisfied with his answer and Timmy's ability to work magic on just about anything.

"Alright man, you're not gonna get a better view in all of Magix even if you pay for it. If you're goanna do this, its now or never." Riven maneuvered the car so it would hover without him having to do anything.

"Come on." He nudged Helia, opening the roof of the car, ginning as it pulled back smoothly leaving the car topless.

"This is amazing." Helia gasped, awestruck at the image in front of him. Sure he'd been in the ship plenty of times before, but they were always going either too fast to appreciate the view or there were other more important things to take care of at the time then cloud gazing. Being out in the open on what seemed liked the most beautiful day in Magix, was well inspiring.

Feeling motivated again he pulled out his sketch pad and got to work. His fingers easily gliding his pencil across the fresh piece of parchment. Twelve minutes later he wanted to jump for joy, but considering they were miles high he held off on that. It was done, it was finally done, and it was AWESOME!

"Riven it's, it's...Riven? "

And the bastard was asleep, great.

Helia sighed loudly, lying back contently. Even when he did good Riven always managed to skip out on the praise, heaven forbid people start thinking he's a good guy. Well he doesn't care, Helia will go on record and say he is, how you like dem apples?

Still he really didn't get much sleep last night thanks to his lack of inspiration, so maybe Riven had the right idea. Now if only he could get over his paranoia of sleeping in a car hovering hundredths of miles in the air, with it's driver completely knocked out.

* * *

"RIVEEEEEEEEEEEN! Riven you're a dead man! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in here." He called out.

The usual gentle steps that always announced Helia's approach were unusually angry and stomp sounding. Then again the words that just flew out of his mouth weren't exactly nonviolence activist worthy either.

Riven knew he should be at least semi-worried, but he was too overly pleased with himself to really care at the moment. He really shouldn't be laughing either because he knew Helia was no slouch when it came to actual combat, and he was pretty sure he wasn't leaving here without getting at least a few good punches in.

But just because he knew better didn't mean he was smart enough to keep quiet. "Is something the matter?" He chuckled.

"You're what's the matter! How could you, I mean how did you even, its just ugh!"

"Now Helia I'm sure Grandpa Saladin wouldn't want to know his grandson is incapable of forming full sentences." He tsked tsked turning back around on his rollie chair.

"You entered the contest without telling me!" Helia spat

"Did I now?" He asked pretending to think back on last weeks events. "Guess I did." He shrugged

"That's it? Why didn't you tell me, better yet why did you even enter in the first place?" He began pacing across the room. "I take it back you're not a good person."

"I wanted to try my hand at art, and what can I say, you inspired me." He smirked

"I spent weeks on that, and then you come out of nowhere and just, ugh!" Helia looked about ready to loose his pacifist ways and deliver a can of whoop-ass.

"Is this because I won?" Riven asked gesturing towards the small trophy thrown carelessly under his bed.

"I don't care that you won Riven. I care that your drawing sucked, and you put as little effort into it as possible, thus slamming everyone else who actually dedicated their time to this." Helia explained, flopping down on the beanbag he insisted on keeping.

"Liar." Riven looked amused, setting down his cell-phone.

"WHAT?" Helia sat upright.

"You're just mad that I beat you and all of your artsy friends with a picture third graders could easily draw." He chuckled. "I actually drew it while waiting in line to turn it in." He admitted.

"This isn't happening?" Helia groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Yea well I figure children can't really appreciate art yet, so the simpler the better?" Riven shrugged holding up a picture of three puffy clouds. You know like the ones you draw in three seconds by drawing ovals with a few bumps sticking out of them.

"And you didn't think to tell me this? Instead you take me up into the sky, give me a perfect scenery and have me draw it exact, down to the glow of the sun?" Helia snapped.

"Hey you're the artist here, not me. Why would I think you want my advise in your forte?" He rebutted. "But look on the bright side, none of us have kids, so we'll probably never have to broach the subject again." He laughed spinning back around on his chair.

"Well at least until they get it out of all the magazines and newspapers, that is. Hmm how long before you think they'll stop calling me the most talented artist of our generation? Because according to the Magix Inquirer I apparently have a very bright future ahead of me since I'm just that hardworking, and naturally talented." This time he really did laugh out loud, chucking the magazine at Helia, who scowled at the article printed on the front page.

"I'm leaving now." He flipped his hair back angrily allowing the magazine to land at his feet. "Congratulations." He mumbled already halfway out the room.

He still couldn't believe that Riven actually beat him, well no not that he beat him, but that he beat him at his own specialty. Art was his inspiration, his passion, his light at the end of the tunnel. He really thought his picture was golden, but apparently not.

"Your clouds were better than mine ya know." Riven stopped him, actually speaking sincerely for once.

"Not according to the art industry." Helia sighed.

"Yea well just goes to show ya people are stupid. Anyone in their right mind knows I have less than no ability when it comes to art." He waved his hand dismissingly.

"Yea but-

"No buts, you wanna know something Helia?" The cool thing about you, and something that i think many of us admire about you, is that you never really give a shit about what others think of you. Hell you're a pacifist in a warrior school, since when have you given a damn on how other judge you. You're an artist and a freakin pacifist for crying out loud you hate no one meaning you don't really care about them either."

"I care about people." Helia interrupted

"Not like that, I mean you don't judge them. You don't care if you're interacting with is the most fuck up person you've ever met. You focus mostly on you, as long as you're content, speak your mind, and hold true to your values you can pretty much say screw the universe."

"I guess." Helia offered a half smile.

"So stop mopping around already, you know your clouds were better than mine. You know it, I know it, and I'm pretty sure these artsy people know it. You were proud of them, or else you wouldn't have submitted them in the first place. You're a great artist so stop being so hard on yourself already. Besides I heard somewhere that too much stress can lead to premature hair loss and we all know how you get when your hair doesn't fall just right." He smirked.

Shaking his head in understanding, almost as if to reprimand himself for his previous act he offered Riven a slight upturn of the lip. "You're right Riven, my clouds were well drawn. I don't know why I took it so hard anyways, it was just a child's blanket. Thank you for assisting me earlier, I never would have come up with such a picture if it weren't for your help." Helia smiled fully for the first time that day.

"Yea, umm let's not have a chick flick moment." Riven threw him an exasperated look going back to whatever he was doing before. Which wasn't really anything.

"Fine, but for real this time, congratulation. I'm actually really glad you won." Helia assured him.

"Yea well that makes one of us. Do you know how frustrating it is to have people actually think you're talented at something? Now they expect you to go out and keep it up, I mean what up with that?" He exclaimed.

"Not only that, but for now on I'm going to be know as that guy that drew that one design for that one baby blanket, and since I don't plan on doing anything artistic again for the rest of my life I'm goanna be labeled a one hit wonder. I can see it now, my biography will read…his first step into stardom was through the creation of a child's blanket, featuring, wait for it…clouds. It's like I can't catch a break." He sighed dramatically.

Helia laughed out loud, before chucking the magazine he threw early back at him. "And you say I'm dramatic."

"Cloud boy." Riven huffed at himself one last time for added humor.

"Well in that case, thank you for saving me from having to go through that." Helia bowed jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, but you know Helia it is ok to hate yourself a little bit every once in a while. We wouldn't want anyone to think you're overly vain now would we?" He asked.

'No I guess not." Helia though, nodding quietly to himself. "As long as I make peace with it later."

"Exactly, now I have a favor to ask you." He smirked

* * *

Once again thank you, Pebbles on a beach for your word choice, I really hope you enjoyed it. I had a blast writing it.

Ok so the week I started this is now officially over. This means I'll be putting a new twist on things. Instead of being the first to review you now have to be the first to perk my interest.

I will be picking topics depending on the most outrageous or humorous contributions I can find. You should still make any effort to review early on though, because unfortunately I am not one of those authors that is able to just sit down for a couple of hours and write out a decent chapter. It actually takes me quite a while, unless i don't proofread it, and that's bad, so no.

So yea make me laugh, astonish me, but most importantly make sure to complete the sentence.

Readers and writers "D is for..."


	4. D is for Dialect

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! BOLD ENOUGH FOR YOU?**

Yea well I'm back, empty handed because the reason I've been out is because I've been trying to find a roommate, not really working out, ugh! I'm kinda freaking out but writing is always a good stress reliever. So with out further ado...

D is for Dialect.

* * *

"Were you dropped on your head or something?"

"...or something."

"This is crazy, you're crazy!" She exclaimed

"Come on it'll be fun." He grinned.

"Considering your definition of fun always closely borders on illegal, I think I'll pass." She huffed.

"Says the girl who still eats with a baby spoon." He chuckled.

"Riven! You promised never to bring it up!" She accused. "Plus I only use them to eat ice-cream, you savor it more like that." She explained.

"Look Muse you like babies right? Well this is no different." He shrugged.

"Not true, these mothers could literally eat you!" She illustrated by pretending to pick something up and eat it.

"That's why you don't get too close." He ruffled her hair as if she was a toddler.

"Fine." She mumbled moving his hand away. "I still don't see why you're getting another tattoo though."

"Because they're releasing her today. It's memorable." He explained for the ump-tenth time.

"Ok let me get this straight. The dragon you were given ownership of, over a year ago, finally healed and had it's baby safe and sound."

"Yes."

"They're releasing her and its offspring back into the wild today." She added.

"Also accurate."

"Tattoo why?" She sighed.

"When was the last time you helped give light to an endangered species? Plus this was pretty much all me, I wanna remember it. A year and a half of ones life is not something you take lightly, and that's how much time I put into this." He lectured her, as if she didn't already know why he was consistently coming home late every night.

"Great, but let's not forget the simple fact that you totally bonded with it, and now you're all sad theyre sending her away." Musa sighed flapping her arms like wings to demonstrate his dragon leaving him.

"What's up with all the hand gestures? I hear ya. I don't need a live performance of everything that come out of your mouth." He mumbled

"Touchy." She glared poking him non to gently with her finger.

"Whatever, but I'm not sad, just hesitant." He agreed leading her down another nameless street.

"Awwww, you might be all hard on the outside but you're totally gooey on the inside." She smiled.

"That's what she said." He coughed

"Must you make everything perverse!" She glared.

"It's actually on my resume."

"Gosh you're thick." She growled.

"That's what she said."

"Stop it!" He earned himself a rather hard shove.

"I'm just kidding babe, no need to get physical." He winked down at her.

"You're a child." She huffed.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." He picked up the pace.

"Yea, because it's so enjoyable getting needle stabbings." She mumbled slipping her hand into his, allowing him to lead her into the small tattoo shop.

"Riven, my man!" A heavily tatted ginger with a green beanie hopped out of his stool to approach them. He was wearing a pair of semi baggy skinny jeans along with a black graphic tee, no shoes apparently.

"Drew." Riven smirked pulling him into one of those one shoulder boy hug things. "Still like a boulder I see." Drew laughed punching Riven's chest lightly, before his gaze moved over to her.

"And the lady." He smiled broadly, reaching out for a hug as well. She was surprised when he wasn't ripped off a second later by an overly jealous boyfriend.

"You're right Riv she does feel like unicorns!" He laughed happily finally letting her go and taking a seat again.

Musa smiled awkwardly at that, sending Riven a confused look. He merely laughed it off.

"Think you could squeeze me in?" Riven gestured to the semi empty shop.

"Hmmm well it is lunch time ya know, did you bring an offering.

"I was wondering why you wanted some of Flora's Vegan cuisine." Musa mumbled pulling a heated container out of thin air (magic).

"Hmmm, you drive a hard bargain my friend. Who's getting inked, you or the lady?"

"She wants a raging dragon starting from her shoulder that goes across her ribcage before it circles around her lower back."

"I do not!" Musa exclaimed.

"You're kinda bad ass for that." Drew nodded his head in approval.

"I don't remember asking for that, or anything for the matter." Musa glared at Riven.

"Might take a few sitting though." He looked thoughtful as if conjuring the image in his mind.

"I'm not looking to get a tattoo, this nutbutt is." She gestured towards Riven.

"I love your vocabulary." Drew smiled.

"I'm gonna sit." She mumbled, taking a seat in the corner stool.

"So what'll it be my friend." He clapped once, before gesturing to wall of images behind him.

"Just script on my forearm." Riven held up his arm to show him exactly where he wanted it, before handing him a piece of paper.

"Isn't that the same place your dragon bit you after you tried to tame her for the first time?" Musa asked

"Possibly."

"Kay I'll just make a print and then we'll see how you like it. What dialect do you want it?"

"In mine." He said

"Perfect. Sit tight for a second."

"Sure."

"I feel like unicorns, what does that even mean?" Musa whispered.

"It means he approves." Riven draped an arm around her.

"Huh?"

"You sure you don't want anything?" He asked her.

"No way, my father would kill me."

"You're nineteen, almost twenty years old." Riven saw fit to point out.

"So?" She asked. "Daddy's still daddy."

"Ok I'm ready!" Drew exclaimed.

"Great"

"May I have your arm kind sir?" He made a show of reaching out for it.

"Sure but you can't keep it." He chucked

"Bummer."

"Awww I smell bromance." Musa teased, swooning dramatically before chuckling at them.

"That's probably the disinfecting chemicals you're smelling." Drew said matter-of-factly "Or the ink." He thought it over.

"Whatcha think Babe?" He held up his arm for her to see.

"The font is incredible." She smiled her eyes glazing over at the sight of the sort of edgy printed words on the inside of his forearm. They were written horizontally and they weren't really big enough for you to read from afar, you'd have to be personal with him to get a view, but it wasn't tiny either. It fit perfectly on his forearm in one even stanza.

"It's amazing, but I cant read it, not my dialect." She pouted.

"It pretty much translates to 'When the prison doors are opened, the real dragon will fly out.'"

"Hmmm, it's doesn't sound as good translated though." Drew thought out loud, setting his tools up.

"How's it suppose to sound?" Musa asked, suddenly getting excited. Was she the only one who felt tingly when her man spoke a different language? And one as pleasant sounding as his.

"It should sounds like this...

She didn't what know he was saying, all she knew was that it suddenly gave her the urge to kidnap him, drag him back to their apartment and make sure he didn't leave their bedroom for the rest of the day.

"...of course if you don't understand the language it's pretty much lost on you." He chuckled not missing the glint in her eye as she ran her fingertips over the print.

"I suggest you get your ass over here Riv. You know before she jumps you." Drew laughed.

"I wasn't gonna!" Musa blushed, cursing lightly in her own language.

"Aww we love you too!" Drew came over to hug her again as Riven got comfortable in his seat.

"Yea yea." Musa smiled at him.

"Black ink?"

"Yup."

"Okay let's get started."

* * *

Exiting the tattoo parlor she kept glancing at his wrapped forearm.

"Hey Babe when are they setting Serenity free again?" She asked, swinging their intertwined hands gently between them.

"In a couple hours why?" He asked.

"Because I have a really great idea on how we could pass the time." She gave him a coy smile.

* * *

Firstly I apologize if the format to this chapter looks off. It looked really weird when I was editing it, and I can't seem to fix it. Maybe it'll be ok when i publish it.

Anyways thanks for those who are being patient with me, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Chapters "E", "F", and "G" are already written so expect those later today or tomorrow.

Also since you've all been so patient and awesome I'm giving you a little gift.

E if for Easy

F is for FML

G is for Girls

HeHe try to guess what the chapters are gonna be about. If you guess right i'll dedicate it to you.

Review if you're not afraid to flaunt your opinion.


	5. E is for Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club...or anything really.

Song: Easy by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield (Which I also don't own, but enjoy.)

Well well well, yea I know what you were thinking, this trick ain't gonna update like she said. Well who's looking silly now? Hehe.

This ones dedicated to Dark Angel (One of my guest reviewers) because her Review made me smile.

Some of you did guess right for further chapters though so expect a dedication.

I actually really like this one, so enjoy!

* * *

E is for easy

* * *

_We broke up,_  
_yea it's tough._  
_Most guys would've been crushed. Wastin' their time_  
_wonderin' where they went wrong._  
_No way, not me,_  
_Hey, I'm doing just fine._  
_I'm not afraid of moving on._

_\_

Two months that's how long they've been broken up, the longest to date. Yea it sucked but they needed it. A breather, a second to think for themselves. A break from the conjunction linking their name MusaandRiven. They were two separate entities after all. Somewhere along the way they seem to have forgot that.

The break up was ugly, even he couldn't deny it, with projectile object everywhere, but they both had to admit what came out of their mouths was what had stung the most. Forget the bruises and claw marks marring their skin. It was nothing compared to whatever nonsense they spat at one another. It was nothing compared to the aching, sharp pierce of every syllable that rolled off their tongues. If they ever had armor that would've been the day to wear it.

Contrary to popular belief, he didn't blame her, just like she didn't blame him. They didn't even have to say it, the moment the rage fizzled out, and they took a second to breath, when the only thing left was raw emotion, that look they shared said it all. No more words were spoken they simply grabbed in her case her purse, and in his case his jacket and left. Doors didn't slam, angry footstep weren't heard, it was over.

It was an unspoken agreement, find me when you find you.

Yea she cried that night, mostly over what she said though, and yea he drank that night but mostly over what he said.

It didn't matter that he was in the middle of grieving over the loss of one of his brother-like comrades. It shouldn't have mattered that her father was slowly dwelling away to a fraction of the man he used to be.

I mean they were together when the universe was crumbly beneath their feet, so trivial matters like these shouldn't have thrown them over the edge. They thrived on emotion, rage, fear, lust, sadness, so why weren't they feeling any at the moment? It was like running out of fuel and no amount of hitting the meter could jumpstart them again.

When their friends asked why they broke up, they were quick to jump on one another before pausing mid word. Why did they break up? It made no sense to either of them, so in the company of only their closest, with a heavy sigh they simply answered.

I was being a bitch.

I was being a dick.

So here they were two months into 'freedom' and they were still too damn awkward to even take jabs at one another. It was the strangest feeling either of them had ever experienced. They've been together for so long, seen each other at their most vulnerably, at their ugliest, at their most awkward, and yet maintaining simple eye contact seemed a little too intimate.

Musa couldn't help but shake her head in an attempt to clear it. Was this the same guy she gave herself to countless of times before? Was this the same guy that on more that one occasion she found herself tracing heartfelt lyrics across the smooth planes of his back as he slept soundly next to her? Was this the same guy that taught her how to skate across a frozen lake?

She wasn't sure, but if it was, why wasn't she the one hanging off his arm right now? An even better question might of been why couldn't she bring herself to care? Dating or not, he was hers, so why wasn't she over there ripping that banshee from his grasp. Was it simply because she could offer him something she couldn't at the moment?

As a member of the Winx Club she was expected to go to social gatherings such as these. To dance and frolic peacefully throughout the crowd. It was her job to assure them all that saving the world did indeed have it's perks. They were raising money for some habitat restoration project or another. She wasn't sure, she wasn't sure about a lot of thing lately, she just signed the check.

_It's easy going out on Friday night_  
_Easy every time I see her out_  
_I can smile, live it up_  
_The way a single guy does._  
_But what she, what she don't know_  
_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy._

_\_

Riven wasn't really sure why he didn't just bail at the last minute. It would have at least saved him the trouble of having to pretend to tolerate this girl. He'd met her not twenty minutes ago, and she was already hanging off of him like a pair of drapes. Sure she was pretty and the way she was leaning against him gave him a really good feel of her assets as her breasts pressed intimately against his arm.

If he was in an other state of mind he might be offering up the idea of a dark room, but even her long raven hair wasn't tempting enough. He knew what he wanted, but he just wasn't sure if he could handle it now. It seemed as if everywhere he turned he caught glimpses of her floating through the crowd. Was it a coincidence that she wore his favorite color, and that the hem of her dress came a little shorter than she was used to. Every other male in the vicinity seemed to notice. Was he suppose to too? Better yet was he suppose to do something about it?

...

"Go talk to him."

"I'm a bit preoccupied right now Stella." Musa sighed drying her hands on a paper towel, before chucking it in the trash.

"Muuu-sa! You said so yourself, you miss him. So what's stopping you from running up to him, pulling him into a supply closet and wrapping your legs around his waist?" Stella's heels clicked loudly as she ran slightly ahead blocking Musa's way out of the ladies's bathroom.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that there's a bimbo hanging off his arm right now. And let's not forget the small little detail that we're not on speaking terms right now." Musa snapped in annoyance, running her hand through her currently slick straight shoulder length hair.

"Now why'd you have to go and chop all your pretty hair off?" Stella sighed leaning against the restroom door one heel tucked comfortably behind the other. When she didn't get a response the blond crossed her arms across her chest pinning Musa with a knowing look.

"I didn't chop it off, it's a little past my shoulders Stel. I just took the jinx I had on it off. It's easier to maintain this way, it was such a hassle before, plus I like it. Now get out of my wayz please?" Musa attempted to side step her, but Stella's french tip manicured hand gripped the handle before she could.

"Right, because it wasn't a little pick me up at all. I mean a bit of change is great, but a nice hair cut doesn't mend a broken heart doll face."

"You know I can knock you over right?" Musa just thought she should make that clear.

"Talk to him babe. The worst that could happen, is you getting rejected, but hey it's not like you didn't try." Brown eyes twinkled innocently."

"Goodbye Stella." The smaller fairy finally managed to leave her now least favorite spot.

_The truth is_  
_That I miss lyin' in those arms of his_  
_But I don't ever let it show_  
_I laugh and I act like_  
_I'm having the time of my life._  
_As far as he knows_

_\_

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Green eyes blinked at him in a flirtatious manner.

"It's complicated" He mumbled only holding eye contact long enough for the words to tumble out. Which he found a bit odd consider she'd been hanging off his arm for most of the night. What was her name again?

"That usually means no." She giggled grabbing a couple of champagne glasses from an oncoming waiter.

"So, where are you headed after-" She was cut off by another girl calling his name.

"Riven."

Stiffening at the sound of those two syllables he didn't need to turn around to know who called his name. Her voice was already so far registered in him he could probably pick it out from a screaming crowd.

Just because he didn't need to though doesn't mean he hesitated to turn around. Other said girl's sentence drowning out in his ears.

"Musa." He spoke surprised his voice didn't crack with the shock of hearing her voice directed at him again after almost two months of nothing. But oh and behold, there she stood less than two feet away from him unconsciously tugging the end of her dress down a little.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. His mind couldn't help but wonder, did the world suddenly need saving again? Was she here to make peace? Did she want her engagement ring back? Had he neglected to pay half the months rent for the apartment they'd been sharing before the breakup? He didn't think so, meaning the only logical answer was that maybe just maybe she wanted to talk to him. Yea that made sense.

"I was just-"

She was cut off by a high pitch squeal. Musa was good at concealing her wince before plastering on a fake smile.

"Oh my god! You're Musa, guardian fairy, savior of the universe!" Girl on his arm exclaimed, hopping giddily on the tips of her feet, but still never letting go of his arm.

"Yup, that's me." Musa saluted with one hand awkwardly.

Why was she here again? Oh yea because Stella couldn't take a damn hint, and maybe just maybe because her engagement ring was weighing heavily on her hand, for some unknown reason, and acting like a magnet seeking out it's matching pair. How easy would it be to just take a couple steps forward, reach out and wrap her arms around him. He'd take her back right? Possibly.

His voice was what brought her out of her mental ramblings. "Yea she is." He nodded not denying her her glory, before addressing her.

"Musa this is um er-" She didn't mean to smile but the fact that Riven didn't even know the girl's name sparked a little something in her. Maybe she was feeling more than she let on.

"Cassie" The girl beamed completely unfazed, extending her hand for a handshake that Musa didn't deny.

"It's nice meeting you." Musa smiled before disregarding her completely. "Hey Riven." She smiled shyly, nor sure if she greeted him yet.

"Hey." He smiled back, even though he's pretty sure they already greeted each other, then again maybe not, like it matters. "How you been?" He asked.

She shrugged breaking eye contact for a second to look over her shoulder as the waiters started filling the dinner tables.

"You?" She asked mentally slapping herself for beating around the bush.

"Well you know." He shrugged, and she did, she really really did.

Cassie feeling the awkwardness of the situation had the decency to excuse herself to the restroom.

Swallowing, not her pride because for once this wasn't a matter of pride. Let's just say for all intended purposes, swallowing her guilt. Yea, that seemed actuate, her guilt over all the things she yelled at him in a moment of insecurity.

"You-You wanna grab a drink?" She asked allowing her face to show just how much his rejection would hurt her.

"At the bar?" He asked, not sure he heard her right, using his thumb to jester somewhere over his left shoulder.

"No, somewhere else. Wherever you want, if you want." So much for maintaing eye contact, she thought.

She jumped lightly when she felt his arm wrap around her waist, guiding her towards the exit, but soon relaxed. It was just Riven and if she didn't feel comfortable in his arms, then in whose?

"Have you eaten?" He asked opening the double doors leading them out into the parking lot.

"Not really." She mumbled, ducking under his arm as he opened his car door for her.

"What do you say we skip the drinks then and grab a bite to eat. We both know you're not much of a drinker anyways." He smirked pulling out of the hotel entrance at what she was sure was not the speed limit.

"Can we get sushi?" She asked

"I was kinda hoping for some Vietnamese." He sighed.

"Ah!" She gasped the first real smile of the evening illuminating her face.

"I'm down for that." She nodded, sitting contently in her seat.

The drive wasn't far but the uneasy atmosphere added to the length. She still wasn't exactly sure why she approached him in the first place, still..

"Oh" She gasped. "Riven we forgot to say goodbye to Cassie." She turned to face him.

"Who?" He asked giving her a weird look. Was she one of the receptionist?

"Your date, stupid." She sat back in her seat with a huff.

"You mean the girl from the bar? The one with the purple dress?" He asked. "She wasn't my date Muse. When I tell you I barely knew the girl, believe me I barely knew her. She popped up halfway through Bloom's speech and I guess decided to stick around for a while."

"Right, and being the gentlemen that you are you didn't find the need to discourage her advances. I mean considering you found such little interest in her." She spat sarcastically, decided to inspect her nails in an impassive way. Anything to keep herself from lashing out at him. I mean all things considered he was technically free to do what he wanted.

"Why?" And she didn't miss the slight smirk that grazed his features. "Jealous?" He asked clicking his tongue on the last syllable.

She didn't say anything instead fixed him with a pointed glare. Of course she was jealous, they were still technically engaged for crying out loud. She had every right to be.

"For the record, I wasn't the only one attracting unnecessary attention tonight." He fixed her dress with a cold stare.

"Whatever." She mumbled, inwardly pleased, if only a little.

_It's easy goin' out on a Friday night_  
_Easy, everytime I see him out_  
_I can smile, live it up_  
_The way a single girl does_  
_But, what he, what he don't know_  
_is how hard it is to make it look so easy_  
_Oh it's easy._

_\_

Finding a parking space was relatively easy. The only other occupants at the restaurant seemed to be an elderly couple, and a business man sharing a bowl of noodles and a platter of sushi with his jubilant pre-teen daughter.

They took a corner booth sitting opposite each other, both ignoring their menus. They've been here enough times to know what they wanted.

"The usual?" He asked, if only to break the ice.

She nodded just as the young waitress made her appearance. Musa smiled at her, liking the teen very much.

"Hey Suzy, haven't seen you in a while."

"I know!" She sighed. "I'm telling you between SAT practice, Glee club, and national honors society, I barely have time to squeeze a few hours in." She smiled, readying her notepad for their order.

"You know what Suzy." Riven smirked handing both menus back to the teen. "How about you surprise us."

"Surprise you?" She asked looking at the couple weirdly.

"Yup, down to the drinks, anything goes, just surprise us." He nodded fixing Musa with an amused look.

"Surprise you?" Suzy asked again shifting to rest her weight onto one leg, getting a little gleam in her eye. "Anything goes?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Price limit?"

"Nope, knock yourself out." He sat back looking confident in his decision.

"Challenge accepted!" She beamed, closing her booklet with newfound purpose before scurrying off into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Musa asked, leaning across the table a little to whisper at him.

"Just felt like mixing it up a little." He shrugged taking a second to appreciate the way her breasts strained against her dress as she sat back again.

"Sooooo..." He urged her to talk.

"Yea, umm sooooo..." She smiled nervously.

"We should probably talk you know Muse." He gave her a little nudge.

"Yea, so tell me how you been, like really?" She asked, eyeing his hand wearily. She wanted to reach out and hold it but she wasn't sure.

Good thing he took care of it, gently taking hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers together. Musa tried not to shiver at the contact.

"I'm not sure on top of everything else that was going on we kinda broke up too. I'm not exactly sure what normal's suppose to feel like right know, ya know."

"I'm having a hard time being okay too" She whispered tightening her hold on him. She met his gaze and before she knew it the words started tumbling out.

"I miss you Riven, and I am so so so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it. I knew what would hurt and I used it but I didn't mean it. I love you Riven, but I lashed out and all of what I said was coming from a very dark, hurt, insecure place. It should have never came out because it wasn't true and I couldn't be more sorry, I don't think I've ever felt so disgusted at myself then what I did at that moment."

Suzy came strolling in with two glasses of ice water, setting them in their respectable spots.

"Ok, beer for the gentlemen and a mango bubble tea for the lady." She smiled

"Food will be out shortly."

"Thanks." Musa mumbled with a watery smile, but Suzy observed them enough to not comment on it. She was sure it'd all work out.

"I was stressed out, and I know that's no excuse. I just snapped and I knew what I was saying was wrong but I couldn't help it. It just felt good to finally let all that pent up anger and frustration out, even if you weren't to blame. It was wrong of me. I just don't like not being with you Riven, and I don't wanna not be with you." She met his eyes for the first time, not caring that her makeup was now smudged from her crying.

"Say something" She whispered.

He took a deep breath, breaking eyes contact. Letting go of her hand he sighed.

"You're so stupid Muse."

She felt everything she convinced herself not to feel in the last few months come crashing down on her. She didn't know whether to break down or throw up, both felt like viable options. Either way she knew she deserved it. Grabbing her clutch she made a run for the bathroom, down the hall behind them.

She was almost there all she had to do was throw open that door and then she could wallow in all her self-pity peacefully.

What she wasn't expecting was the pair of arms encircling her waist and tugging her back, pressing her tightly against the hall wall. She cried harder, his chest was pressed tightly against hers, his forehead against hers.

"You're so stupid Musa." He repeated, his face only centimeters from hers. She shut her eyes wanting to be anywhere but here.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, not even attempting to get out of his grip. She was so tired of fighting, if this was the last time he was going to hold her, then damn her if she wasn't going to at least savor it.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered, attempting to stop her crying.

"Just shut up already." She whimpered at his tone, he was angry.

"You have absolutely no reason to be apologizing Musa." He held her tighter.

"I do!" She was quick to add.

"No you don't." He growled taking her arm and pulling her into the nearest bathroom making sure to lock the door behind them.

He gripped her waist and hoisted her up onto the sink. Comfortably taking his place between her legs. She blushed a bright red but didn't stop him.

His hands gripped onto either side of the sink, his eyes boring into hers. She bit her bottom lip, sniffling lightly.

"I was wrong." He began. "I should have walked away that night, the first chance I got. I was too messed up, too angry to even attempt to hold a conversation when I could see you were clearly irritated." He pressed his face into the side of her neck kissing her lightly. She shivered closing her eyes at the contact.

"I said things, things I don't think I've ever even thought before." He said in-between laps of his tongue. Her back arched a soft moan escaping her lips. She tilted her head slightly giving him more room.

"I didn't know what I was saying." He traveled down to her exposed collarbone as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

"I should have just man-uped. I shouldn't have taken any of my guilt out on you." He pulled her closer causing their centers to collide. She through her head back taking in the shock of pleasure that overtook her. It'd been such a long time.

"I'm sorry Baby." He sealed it with a kiss. Slanting his mouth over her taking them into a series of hot kisses. His other hand that wasn't pressing her against him came up to tangle in her hair as she gently grind against him.

He missed this. He misses her, but most of all he simply misses the shear passion that was Musa and Riven.

"Umm honey's you might want to get out of there before, grumpy old Mr. Supervisor asks why the door's locked." They heard Suzy's playful tone through the door, right after three consecutive knocks.

He was the first to pull back panting lightly along side her. "Thanks kid, we'll be right out. Expect a big tip." He called back.

"Muse you alright?" She asked, making sure no drama was going on.

"Perfect."

Satisfied she shook her head playfully before strolling back to greet her other customers, leaving them to it.

Musa smiled a smile so radiant, that he didn't think he could ever feel happier, before cupping his face and kissing him gently.

"I love you." She smiled again.

Things might not always be easy between them, but he was more than willing to work them out every time.

"I love you too Muse."

_Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night_  
_Oh, it's easy every time I see him out_  
_I can smile, live it up_  
_Forget about the way it was_  
_But what she_  
_Oh, what he don't know_  
_What she don't know_  
_Is how hard it is to make it look so_  
_Easy_  
_Look so easy_

* * *

So what cha think? I've been working on it for a while now, so don't think i threw it together in a few hours, although if it makes me sound better than by all means think that. Lol

Review if you want to give me that giddy feeling.

Next up is... F is for FML, look forward to it.


	6. F is for FML

Disclaimer: Anything of importance is not owned by me!

Hey guys sorry for the wait, school man I'm tellin' ya!

Anyways this one's for xxxMuRi for being pretty awesome yourself.

Warning: A bit of language in this one.

Yeah so without further ado…

* * *

F is for FML

* * *

You've ever had one of those days that just literally makes everyone else's seem like a walk in the park? One of those days that are just so outrageously horrible that even mean people wouldn't laugh at you for, because they're past the point of funny. Where you want nothing more than to scream at the top of your lungs, F my life!?

Yea? Then go get your pet dog or something and go for a flippin long walk, because I can't even begin to tell you how my effin day has gone, but I'll humor you nonetheless.

Oh and this is Riven by the way, and in case you're wondering why I'm writing to you, I'm not.

This is for my girlfriend Musa. You're actually, probably one of those crime scene investigation people who carry the bodies off in a body bag to the lab, after shifting through the evidence.

Make sure Musa gets this will ya?

I wouldn't want her to think I went off and died on her, on purpose or anything. Also I'd tell you to quit being nosy and stop reading shit that ain't yours, but you're probably not gonna, so whatever.

Damn, I should probably explain why this poorly written letter is stuffed carelessly inside a suitcase containing half a million grand, in a bus found at the bottom of the lake, with my and Kenny's dead bodies in it.

For the record I'm not dead yet, well yet being when I was writing the letter obviously, but I probably am now hence why I'm writing this letter to explain why me and Kenny are currently sitting in a rundown party bus at the bottom of lake Zuni, which by the way is quickly filling with water. I wonder what it feels like to drown.

And no I'm not stupid, you pricks so don't ask me why I can't simply break a window open and escape. Ever heard of bullet proof glass? Yea so shut your traps.

Anyways I should probably start at the beginning. And for the record if Kenny doesn't stop singing you guys might want to look into the possibility of a murder taking place, instead of just your run of the mill accidental drowning.

It looks like I have time, the waters only up to my knees and we've been here for like thirty minutes so I don't think we'll be dead for a good hour, so I guess I'll start at the beginning.

I woke up this morning with a massive hangover and a frantic Musa complaining about how she was late for work or something. I couldn't really hear her over the insufferable pounding going on inside my skull.

Her constantly reaching over me wasn't helping much either. Word to the wise Babe, if you drag your boyfriend out to some wrap party the night before, after he refused to go and watch him get completely shit faced, the least you could do is let him sleep women!

Well this is kinda irrelevant since you were there for that so let's skip to the part where I showered (Hey babe thanks for leaving me some hot water, not!), dressed and had a mediocre breakfast before heading out.

Keep in mind I'm still sporting a raging headache at this point, so I stop by the drug store on my way to the gym.

Am I boring you yet? Because I feel like you're two seconds away from skimming through to the bottom. Don't do that it's rude, and dude I'm dead the least you could do is humor me in the afterlife.

Anyways right so I walk into this shady looking establishment, but I'm not fazed you know, cus I'm totally badass or whatever. I mean I been to the Underrealm I think I can handle a little street corner shop.

So I'm looking through the isles for whatever painkillers they have. It's not long before I spot a familiar face by the refrigerators.

"Kenny."

We were cell buddies once, and...well let's not talk about it. Pretty cool dude, but man the things we got into.

Wait...is this letter gonna be handed over to the authorities? I mean besides you lab coat guys. Wait what am I saying I'm dead, I. don't. give. a. ish. Yea you heard me, I said it, one of the perks of being dead.

Moving on, I called out to him and of course he easily recognized me. He looked a tad bit bulkier than he used to and that's saying something. The man looked like the wind could carry him.

"Riven, fancy meeting you here." He gestured around the establishment.

He's always been pretty weird, but for the world's amusement, I seem to attract these kinds of people. We were somehow childhood buddies too, so go figure.

Anyways we continued to blabbering on about how we haven't seen each other in a while, and what's new in each other's lives. You know typical things that people who haven't seen each other in a while talk about. Only difference being I tame dragons, and he engineers robots to walk on foreign planets. We don't really ever do casual.

Regardless of the fact we decided to head over to the gym together, for some male bonding time. His words not mine.

For some dumb-forsaken reason however, Kenny decided to sing show tunes the entire way there, and I was two seconds away from tripping his ass. Instead I did the decent thing and told him to shut the hell up because I was sporting a raging hangover. This is where things started to take a turn for the worst.

I wasn't expecting it, him grabbing my arm and hauling me into a dark alleyway. He asked me, or more like hinted at me, if I wanted any of his ummm... "medical" marijuana you know to help deal with it. I totally denied it though, and it had nothing to do with the fact that my job requires me to get tested every few weeks.

It was my total sparkling use of morals and regard for the law that stopped me, thank you very much. It was at this point however that a stupid rent-a-cop decided to drive right by.

Kenny being the dick that he is, quickly shoved his stash in my pocket.

"What the hell?!" I remember shouting.

"You're not doing anything wrong so you shouldn't act nervous or worried." He shrugged back.

"Idiot, I'm in possession of marijuana, it's on my person giving me ownership of it, while you have nothing. Meaning I'm the only one who should be worrying here!" Man if I ever wanted to strangle someone.

"But it's not yours." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the war.

"Yeah because a fuckin rent a cop is gonna buy the 'it's not mine' tale. That shit only makes you sound twice as guilty and five times as stupid.

"Oh well then give it back." And then this idiot goes and shoves his hand down my pants.

Of course this is when the siren goes off, and this severely overweight cop hops out of his vehicle.

"Indecent displays of affection are not permitted on these grounds; I'm going to have to bring you both in."

"WHAT?! Are you for real right now? He was reaching into my pocket not groping me!" I faced palmed. I would much rather gotten caught for possession if it meant getting away from these two idiots.

"Oh so what you're saying is that I can grope my girlfriend any given day, but not my friend who happens to be of the same gender?" Kenny asked.

"You weren't groping me!" I saw fit to point out.

"He doesn't know that." Kenny replied

That really was not the time for him to be spewing his beliefs. Any other day I might have backed him up, but dude you're holding a decent amount of marijuana, shut your face.

What is he, stupid? To top it all off this idiot still hadn't removed his hand. I took that as the perfect opportunity to shove him off. Unlucky for me however he had managed to grab the drug out of my pocket which didn't go unnoticed by the cop.

"Freeze!" He yelled attempting to pull out his taser.

See I'm all for the law or what not, but not over stupid stuff like this and especially stupid stuff that isn't even my fault to begin with! So of course I take that chance to spin on my heels and haul ass out of there.

Kenny isn't two feet behind me as make our get away. We turn the corner, but apparently ol' rent a cop had back up on sight, because next thing I know we're dashing into an abandoned warehouse to avoid detecting.

Thing is the only decent place to hide is this big, wooden closet looking thing with two large doors to open it. Oh well, Narnia here we come. P.S you probably don't get the reference; it's this pretty bizarre earth movie that my girlfriend's red head friend made us watch, about a group of kids that get sent to a different world when entering their closet.

Moving on we decided to hide out in there fitting comfortably we sat in the dark for a little. After a few minutes I started smelling this familiar odor, and that's when I realized it, Kenny was getting ready to light one up. I wasn't wrong for a spark lit up the dark space momentarily before smoke invaded my other senses.

"Dude are you fuckin insane!" I remember shouting.

"I'm nervous!" He whispered back

"Put it out!" I tried to snatch it from him.

"No, try some." He went on to blow what he had right in my face just as I was taking in a breath, not that the closet wasn't already filled with second hand smoke. Great, if this closet really does start resembling Narnia, thanks to Kenny, we're goanna have a problem.

"We gotta get out of here." I was surprised when my words slurred, no way was I out of it already. It just wasn't plausible! I didn't even take a hit! I couldn't check my vision for it was full on pitch black.

"Kenny what is that?" I growled

"Just some medical marijuana." He answered innocently

"Do not BS me!" I was coherent enough to know when I was being played

"Fine my girlfriend, you know the witch I've been seeing, she might have laced it with a spell that amplifies its organic makeup tenfold.

"Idiot, put it out!" I shouted. "It stinks!" I tried to fan it away.

"Yeah it's not supposed to smell like that." He mused

"Then what is that smell?" I asked searching blindly in the dark. I felt something lying close behind us, in our mad dash to get in we didn't even notice we were sitting on something.

"Dude what is this? I asked pulling my cell phone out of my pocket illuminating our dark confinement.

"Looks like a person to me." He mumbled. "I don't care what he says we were here first." Kenny huffed.

"Holy shit, it's a person!" I didn't hesitate to throw open the double door causing all three of us to fall out.

"Hey! Come on Riv it's not like he minded. I mean look at em he's clearly dead." Kenny slurred bumping him with his sneaker.

"There was a freaking dead person in there with us!" I remember yelling through my haze.

"Freeze!"

Now I've heard the clicking of guns, and shuffling of footsteps enough to know we were surrounded.

"Fuck me!" I groaned lying back, the room was spinning and as much as I tried to ignore that happy giddy feeling just behind my eyelids, it wasn't working.

"Halt, you are under arrest for the possession…blah blah blah blah blah….and on the suspicion of murder." WHAT! Okay hold up, now I know I heard this motherchugger wrong.

"Okay, listen up Mr. Officer, Man, Sir we may be semi lying on top of a dead corpse but we did not kill him."

"You have the right to remain silent…" And they weren't listening obviously.

You know sometimes I think you law enforcement people are stupid, like for real. Yeah it might sound childish but I'm currently climbing on top of seats to keep from drowning and its all your fault so deal with it.

Also Kenny has completely lost it, his underwater musical has no plot whatsoever and that's coming from me.

Long story short we were cuffed and thrown in the back of a police cruiser.

At this point in the game I can safely say I was soaring above cloud nine, if there was a cloud ten, I'd be on it. Whatever Kenny was smoking it did the trick.

This is where it really starts to get embarrassing you see me and Kenny took one look at each other before basically erupting into laughter.

We started spewing nonsense...via song.

_"Momma just killed a man!"_ (**Not true**)…. We sang, and Babe if you were here you'd be proud of me for miraculously singing on key.

_"Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead_." (**We did no such thing, by the way.**)

"Yup they just confessed to murder." I vaguely recall that stupid mall cop speaking into his little radio thing that by the way only makes you seem badass if you are badass.

"_Momma life had just begun, and now I've gone and thrown it all way." _**(Over dramatic, much)**Kenny seemed to be having a blast that is until he went mad still.

"Hey guys where we going?" He asked looking around like he just now noticed for the first time that we were in the back of a police cruiser.

"You and your buddy over here are going to a little place I like to call JAIL!" If there was ever a time I really wanted to shove a bottle down someone's throat it was then. The second he let out that sad strangled excuse for a laugh. I'd take busted ear drums over that any day.

"Aww man I can't go to jail!" It seemed whatever we took in was finally wearing off, for Kenny was losing it!

"Do you know what they do to guys like me in jail?" He exclaimed turning in his seat.

"It rhymes with grape. It rhymes with GRAPE!" He started kicking the gate separating us from the driver.

"Kenny chill!" I screamed, next thing I know we're slamming head first into a stupid looking party bus. Looks like Kenny's little outburst distracted the cop to the point where he mistook the break for the accelerator.

Either way you remember being that awkward little kid in physical education as a child, during a game of dodge ball? Of course you do, well imagine that feeling only times a thousand!

"Stay in the car!" The officer shouted at us. I didn't need to be told twice not with the greatest migraine known to mankind taking over. I wonder how many brain cells I knocked out that time.

Unfortunately Kenny had other ideas, kicking his door open he managed to slip out and I being the good civilian that I am followed him. Turns out we crashed right into Kenny's supplier and to say he wasn't happy was an understatement. A verbal altercation was happening between the cop and the dealer so us sneaking into the party bus went virtually undetected.

"Man what are you doing?" Why did he leave the police cruiser to begin with? Yeah the cop was too stupid to identify us through the licenses in our wallets so technically they had no idea who we were but still my face is, was, oh who cares is pretty recognizable by now, then, ugh!? This whole tense thing is getting annoying, now that I think about it I could have just recorded all this on my phone, but I'm not sure how'd it fare under water. Then again what about this piece of paper? Ah I'll just shove it in a coke bottle when I'm done, moving on.

I had no idea what Kenny was doing until I heard the engine revving and being thrown off balance, hitting the ground hard from his speedy get away.

"Are you insane!" I screamed. "You just jacked your dealer's party bus!"

"Yeah he's goanna be pretty pissed about that." Kenny laughed attempting to drive with his handcuffs still on. Not an easy task I might point out.

"Stop the bus!" I yelled as we nearly swerved off the road, but oh wait WE DID! Tumble tumble bam! This mofo drove us straight into the river! Where, I don't know but through a number of knocked down trees, and a quick free fall from the cliff and bam we were in the water. WE ARE IN THE WATER!

So now I've brought you to the current situation I've found myself in, as for the money in the van, I'm assuming Kenny's dealer was making a little more than he was letting on.

Long story short that was my day, and like it or not I'm probably going to die in the next thirty minutes. It's a shame given that I'm so incredibly awesome and needed half the time for comical relief, along with I guess Stella, but I doubt hers is intentional half the time.

Okay so I guess we've come to the part where I have to apologize for all my wrongs, ask for forgiveness, confess blah blah blah. Okay so I'll keep it short and simple, here goes.

Mother I hate you.

Father I don't blame you. I've never blamed you.

Musa I love you, no excuses, no metaphoric comparisons, no nothing. I love you. Simple.

Sky I once pawned off one of your royal family jewels, and replaced it with a replica, and this time (even if you didn't know it) like many times before you really did end up saving my ass again. Thanks I guess. Also the dude I sold it to worships you guys, like no joke, so a autographed picture I'm sure is all it'll take to get it back. Maybe a blow job.

Helia, I hope you're not still salty about me beating you in that one art contest. I can't help what I am. You've taught me that much.

Flora if they ever recover my body, plan my funeral. I don't trust any of these other people to do it (except you babe but you'll probably be a hot mess at the time). Just don't put flowers in my hair keep it simple and nothing too extraordinary.

Layla I'm sorry you couldn't beat me at soccer, you win some you lose some, right.

Timmy I actually think you're the coolest out of all the guys so I leave you all my street cred in case you ever need it.

Stella you're admittedly loyal, but you're also loud, annoying, and hurt my ears half the time but you make my boy Brandon happy so I guess you're alright.

Brandon, wipe that smirk off your face.

Bloom I did used to be into red heads, but not so much anymore, sorry. Also tell Kiko, I know what he did last summer.

Tecna, you don't need me to boost your ego, just keep doing what you do and take care of Muse for me will ya?

Nabu it was me who stole that one cape you liked so much. It made you look like an institutionalized toddler, I was only trying to help you out.

Anyways it's been real guys, see ya in the afterlife…

* * *

**...**

**Yay mission accomplished! First time I've ever written something like this so it might not even make sense, but I really hope you enjoyed it. Go ahead and let me know.**

**The next one titled "G is for Girls" will be up tomorrow! That's right I'm back itches. ^_^ So start thinking of what you want "H" to be. I'll be asking you tomorrow.**

**Expect updates on all other Winx stories within the next few months.**

**Also P.S Riven is not dead. I repeat not dead! He got out; I mean of course he got out, he's Riven for crying out loud!. But logically he had no intention to keep writing this once he was safe and sound, so the letter ends there. You see I delved into the debts of that lake and recovered it for ya, you're welcomed.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	7. G is for Girls

Disclaimer I do not own Winx Club

Hey guys, so new chap, and this one is for...no one. I don't particularly like it, so if anyone wants to claim it then it's yours! Hooray! Congrats! Come again! I just don't like giving away bad presents that don't come with receipts and return polices. Common courtesy ya know. Regardless, here it is! A lot of dialogue in this one.

* * *

"You would choose a guy over us!" Stella demanded at the top of her lungs. I mean clearly she heard her wrong, there was just no way.

"My living arrangement does not declare my loyalty, Stella."

"But you're totally leaving us to go frolic around with him." She exclaimed.

"I'm just moving in with him. We live ten minutes from here, if you need something take a jog." Musa sighed for the umptenth time that day.

"But we've always lived together, just like they have. You and Riven are corrupting the natural order of things!?" She saw fit to point out.

"Well then shun us and throw us into exile. Whatever tickles your pickle." Musa was completely over Stella's childish antics by now. I mean they couldn't be expected to all live together forever, at least she hoped not.

"Musa this is serious!" Stella groaned watching her pack her suitcase.

"Tell me about it. I almost had a heart attack when he asked." Musa smiled back, which only added to Stella's distress.

"How exactly did he ask you?" Bloom perked up from across the room.

"OMG, did he get down on one knee?" Stella looked pleased

"Did he write it in the sky?" Bloom sighed

"Did you pull it out of a fortune cookie?" Layla called, already making bets in her head.

"Did you accidentally eat the key?" Flora exclaimed, clutching her hands to her chest.

"No, no, no, and what?" Musa asked throwing the last of her things into a shrinking spell, allowing it all to fit securely in her purse.

"Well I read somewhere that this guy was trying to get his girlfriend to move in with him, so he put the key in her cake and well..." Flora let them put two and two together from there.

"Gotcha, but no." She nodded making sense of it.

"So how'd he do it?" Layla walked over to help her with her bags.

"Well we were, or better yet I was, glancing through the music isles at Sonic Rhyme when he turned to me. He was all like 'Hey babe, you know how I'm moving out next week?'

And I did, so I nodded for him to continue, even though I was getting kinda excited for what he had in mind. When he asked me, you wanna come with?"

"Wait a minute, hold up." Stella raised her hand closing her eyes and breathing in deeply as if to take it completely in. "You wanna come with? That's all you get?" She exclaimed.

"I guess." She muttered not seeing the big deal here.

"Well how much time did it take you to think it over?" She asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Whatcha mean?" She stumbled, Stella blocking her way out.

"I mean how many days did you maul it over, weighing the pros and cons of abandoning your best friends, before finally deciding to move out with him!" She exclaimed.

"Oh well…" She looked around nervously, receiving expecting looks from all of them. Except Layla who found it all hilarious. "None really, I just told him yes on the spot." She shrugged pushing past her and out of their apartment.

"Traitor!" Not this again, she sighed.

"Stella I'm literally within walking distance, it's not that big of a deal! Back me up here guys!" She looked over to where the rest of the girls were standing.

"Yeah Stella give the girl a break. I mean truth be told I give her two mayyybe three months before she's back here again." Layla smirked.

"Thank yo- HEY WAIT! What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed.

"Face it Muse you and Riven fight like an old married couple as is. I always figured Bloom and Blondie over there would be the first ones to move in together. Then this chick over here." She gestured towards Stella. "You and Riven taking the first leap just seems I don't know like we missed something somewhere." She shrugged

"Just because we fight doesn't mean we can't live together peacefully." Musa scowled. "There's more to us than that."

"I like it! Aww you guys are gonna do great, but if anything does go a screwy we're here for ya." Flora smiled reaching out to hug the fairy.

"Definitely." Tecna added.

"Plus we're coming with!" Stella exclaimed shutting the door behind them.

"What!" Musa exclaimed.

"I need to have a looksy at this place. No way am I letting my best friend move into some uninhabitable hole in the wall to coddle with a highly trained death machine." She called over her shoulder leading the way.

"This is insane, you're not coming with me, you can visit me later." She growled

"Why? Hiding something?" She pressed

"Only how much I want to kill you right now."

"Oh it'll be fun; we all really do want to see it anyhow." Bloom smiled at her.

"No." She repeated

"Too bad cause now I'm curious to see your new place too, and would you look at that we're already halfway there." Layla smirked.

"Why do I have the feeling you're all up to something I'm going to have to clean up later?" She sighed

"Because you refuse to see all the good we do for you, and take it offensively." Stella hummed, not too happy to be walking but satisfied with the plan already brewing in her mind.

"This is it, isn't it?" Tecna asked, standing before a tall elegant looking building. Stepping in she hummed appreciably.

"Which one's yours?" Flora asked, stepping into the lobby's elevator.

"Fancy" Layla whistled taking a look around.

"Yeah well-being the saviors of the magical universe has its perks as we all know." Stella smiled, flipping her hair back. Truth be told even if it wasn't for their inheritances they would all still be pretty much set for life, and well into the next one.

"Not just us either, did you know the guys got offered an 18 million dollar contract for staring in a movie coming out next fall, not to mention all the different sport companies tripping over one another to have their products endorsed by them. I heard Riven got offered a free top of the line car just by agreeing to walk onto the lot during their annual red tag sale. " Bloom saw fit to point out. "I mean just one of Helia's art projects is worth five times as much as my parent's house is back in Gardenia."

"And to think all it took was nearly getting killed half a dozen times, turning on one another on occasion, being forced to think one of us might actually be dead from time to time, stopping mass ciaos, traveling to the Underealm, the Omega dimension, fighting a number of different freaks either after Bloom, some other power source, or universal domination in general, being betrayed repeatedly, almost losing our teacher, putting our families at risk, making a few deadly enemies along the way, and oh of course being forced to live as a hideous green monster at one point, feel free to add on at any point." Stella sighed

"It was more than worth it, and I doubt any of us would take any of it back, regardless of the money and fame we somehow generated. We're friends now and forever so when one of us is about to take a leap you better believe we're goanna make sure that landing platform is seven different types of cushioned." Bloom smiled, and Musa didn't miss all the smiles directed at her, but with that she also didn't miss the little gleam in their eyes, or Flora's silent mouth of '"Run"

* * *

When she woke up she found herself a little groggy, but pretty much okay. The last thing she remembered was standing in an elevator along with the rest of the Winx Club on her way to Riven's.

Did they get kidnapped?

Where the others in danger?

Where was she, and why was she strapped to a chair?

"What is this?" She called out struggling against her binds. She was in a dark room that looked a lot like their spare bedroom, only it was dark with only a single light bulb hanging over her. It's looked like one of those cheesy interrogation rooms off a cliché Hollywood movie.

"You tell me." She heard a voice next her. She turned to catch sight of her boyfriend in an equally restrained position, only he had more of an annoyed than concerned look on his face.

"Riven!" She exclaimed, happy to see him, regardless of their predicament.

"In the flesh." He sighed

"What's going on?" She asked taking into account that he had almost three times as many things holding him in his chair than her, and was that duct tape?

"Why don't you ask your insane-

At that moment the door swung open to reveal what she would like to refer to as traitors from this point on.

"What the hell?" Musa screamed struggling against her restrains.

"Hey doll face, sorry it took this long, but Riven managed to escape…twice, so we had to make sure he was perfectly restrained before taking the sleeping spell off you."

"Stella if you don't untie me right now I swear-

"Temper temper, tsk tsk, come now Musa we're only trying to help." She gestured towards the rest of the Winx Club... eh-hmm traitors I mean.

"Oh no this is all you, don't be dragging me into this, I'm just here for the show." Layla smirked at them leaning against the wall comfortably.

"Gee thanks for the support there." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Look we know you two are moving in together, but we just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. We don't want any broken hearts now do we?" She asked

"Or broken limbs." Musa glared, punctuating her words in a low growl.

"Stella are you so sure this is a good idea. They don't look too grateful." Flora took in the murderous aura and glares the couple was omitting.

"They will be, that part doesn't come till later." She waved her off.

"Tecna." She asked smiling at the digital fairy.

"Alright well Stella, as well all know, feels skeptical about your decision to co-inhabit the same residency, so she feels it would be in both party's best interest for the couple in question to answer a series of personally invasive questions in order to assess the compatibility between the two of you." She sighed, clearly not to thrilled about the idea.

"So in other words you want to snoop and pry into our relationship until you're satisfied that I won't murder her in her sleep." Riven asked, once again struggling against his restrains.

"Are those on there tight?" Stella asked.

"Gosh I hope so, I even tried duct tape!" Flora exclaimed

"Kinky." Riven smirked, wiggling his eyebrows mockingly.

"It's not!" Flora blushed.

"Just shut up and answer the questions!" Stella snapped

"You haven't asked any idiot!" He called back.

"Stella let us up. This is seriously not funny and we're not answering anything, especially now. Seriously guys untie us." She directed her gaze at the rest of the girls. "NOW!" She shouted

"Fine I guess I'll just have to find another way to assure myself. I hear the flat next to yours is for sale, who knows it might make for a great shoe closet." She smirked

"You wouldn't!" Musa glared

"I would and if I happen to hear so much as a bump in the night, you already know I'll be over here, just to make sure everything's perfectly alright with you." She smiled innocently.

"Great, I'll make sure to make it extra good and loud for you then." Riven never was one to take a threat lightly.

"Just answer the stupid questions so we can get the show on the road already. This is Stella we're talking about here, crazy is the girl's middle name. Just go with it guys; there's no getting out of it. You know it, I know it, Riven's illegitimate grandmother knows it, so on with it." Layla sighed.

The couple shared a look between one another before Musa's lip curled up a fraction of a centimeter before drooping back down again.

"Fine." Musa shrugged

"Just don't leave here not expecting some type of retaliation." She finished.

"I'm doing this for you!" Stella gasped looking a tad bit panicky.

"Somehow I'm not so sure." Musa glared, attempted once again to get out of her chair.

"Whatever." Stella mumbled

"Moving on." Bloom interrupted. "By the power invested in Google, this is your first question."

"Which is worst, failing or never trying?" She asked.

"Never trying." They both said in sync, knowing exactly what (whom) they were referring to.

"When was the last time you tried something new?" Bloom continued.

"Well last night I managed to get Musa on her back and-

"Eww! Riven, no shut up!" Bloom frowned

"Chill out I was referring to the Yoga classes we take, geez you guys are pervs." He smirked.

"Yeah I'd say couple's Yoga too guys." She shook her head.

"Okay next, if you could offer a newborn child only one piece of advice, what would it be?" Tecna asked this time.

They thought about it for a second before Musa answered. "Live life to the fullest."

"Don't come out." Was Riven's answer, receiving him a room of odd looks. "What? We're already almost over populated." He shrugged

"It's already born doffus, try again!" Stella exclaimed. "Oh, well than go back in." He couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face, this might not be so bad after all..

"Moving on." Bloom sighed. "Are you holding on to something you need to let go of?" She asked

"My urine." Riven answered. "Take this seriously Riven!" Stella was getting fed up now.

"I am. You try sitting here and not being able to move before having your morning piss." He glared.

"Musa?" She asked. "and if you don't answer truthfully I'm prolonging this until we actually get somewhere, so Riven here might just be sitting in a puddle before we get through." She gave him a fake smile.

"Ugh fine, um probably my mother's death. It happened I should be over it by now, but whatever." She shrugged.

"See this isn't so hard." Stella smiled

"I still don't see how this benefits us." Riven grumbled

"Shut it. Flora read the next question." She called

"Okay, would you break the law to save a loved one?" She asked.

"Haven't we all?" Riven answered that for both of them.

"Would you rather lose all your old memories, or never be able to make new ones?" Tecna asked.

"What are the three moral rules you would never break? Musa you first this time"

"Never take a life, don't take from the needy, and treat otheres the way you'd like to be treated." She nodded, happy with her answer.

"I'd say...

"Yeah this one might be a little hard for you Riven, considering you actually need morals in order to stand by them."

"Right back at cha. I'd say maintaining courage, when the going gets rough, don't fall into greed, and I guess be you above all else."

"That's actually quite reasonable" Stella nodded.

"Okay, so do you push the elevator button more than once, and do you really believe it makes the elevator go faster? Tecna asked again.

"It relieves stress and no I don't think it makes it go faster, doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing it though." Riven answered, growing more and more impatient.

"I actually only push it once." Musa answered.

"Okay these questions are getting us nowhere, give me that." Stella reached forward taking Tecna's electronic, skimming through it.

"Okay, what is the one characteristic that you find most attractive in a guy?" She asked Musa.

"Confidence." She answered

"And Riven, in a girl?"

"What about being in a girl?" He asked not really paying attention at this point.

"What characteristic do you find the most attractive in a girl?" She asked.

"Keeping it PG?" He smirked.

"Yes." She answered

"Independence, and sass, while not being overbearing. She can't be a pushover you know. I need an equal not a puppy." He shrugged.

"Well aren't you romantic." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you believe that love involves following you heart or you head?" She asked.

"Depends on which head you're talking abou-

"Shut up Riven!" Stella had half a mind to smack him, then bolting.

"You're the one who broke in here." He saw fit to remind her.

"Seriously Stella this is getting old." Musa groaned.

"Fine, speed round, I'm going to ask you a series of question and you answer them fast, five seconds tops. Riven goes first then Musa." She smirked coming across a particularly raunchy list of questions on the device from one of the previous searches.

"Have you ever had unprotected sex?" She asked, causing poor Flora to nearly choke and the rest to blush.

"Don't ask them that!" Bloom glared

"It's not me it's Google honey." She smiled innocently.

Layla just snickered finally things would get interesting. She knew Stella was only doing this to be nosy.

The couple looked at her funny, before deciding to just go with it. They wanted to know, well then fine, better not be complaining about it to them later though.

"We'll answer if none of this gets brought up later, at all, and nothing leaves here. Got it!" Musa glared. "Winx swear." She said, and in turn they all held up their hands in the peace sigh locking in their promise. "That includes your boyfriends." She elaborated. "What?!" Stella gasped.

"You all promised." She smirked.

"Fine, now answer the question, have you or have you not." She mumbled, there went her gossip story of the day.

The couple faced one another before shrugging. "These questions relate to our relationship or us individually?" He asked.

"Have _you_ ever, so individually." She elaborated.

"No" He answered

"No" She answered

"How important do you think fidelity is in a relationship?" She asked

"It's everything." He answered

"Pretty important. She nodded

"Have you ever had intercourse with a person significantly older or younger than yourself?"

"Define older." He asked

"Umm eight years or more." She elaborated.

"Hmmm, define intercourse." He continued

"No, moving on." She snapped, turning to Musa.

"No" She answered.

"Have you ever had a one night stand?"

"Yeah." He grimaced.

"No" She answered again, getting pretty annoyed. It's not like any of this was new to them.

"Biggest turn on in the moment?" She asked

"Nails down my back, or anywhere really, a little pain never killed anyone." He smirked

"Hair pulling." She answered

"Weirdos" Stella sighed.

"Weirdest place you've ever done it?"

"Any place is a good place, there's nothing weird about it." He smirked, and she decided to take that as his answer.

"And what about you miss sweet southern peaches." Stella smirked. "And no the shower doesn't count as weird." She teased

"Well in that case hmmm let me think. Where have we done it babe? The ship, our staircase, your Levi Bike? Oh wait…" She looked thoughtful.

"Musa!" Stella gasped.

"I hope you never unsee that." She smirked back, causing Riven to snicker beside her.

"Okay we're done with this. Next set of questions are about each other. Answer right and we remove one bind. Answer wrong and we add another. Ready?" She asked.

"What side of the bed does Riven sleep on?" She looked at Musa

"The left, but wait how would you know the answers?" She asked

"Magic duh, truth spell. If you tell a lie Tecna's device blinks." She smirked

"How does it know it's a lie if we think it's the truth?" He asked

"I don't know the technicalities behind it –shut it Tec, me saying that doesn't mean I want to know- and either way it's irrelevant. It just does." Stella sighed.

"Why are women insane?" Riven growled almost tipping his chair over as he struggled to get out. Bloom decided to stand behind him placing her hands on the back of the chair, nearly squeaking at the killer glare he sent her.

"Anyways you were right so I'll take the handcuffs off Riven. By the way what were these doing in your bedroom?" She asked, but nearly slapped herself for asking when he gave her a mischievous grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked sitting back in his seat as she took them, giving them a disgusted look, holding them at arm's length, before throwing them somewhere to her left.

"What is her favorite time of the year?" Stella asked directing the question at Riven.

He smirked before answering "The fall." He answered.

"It is not!" Musa shouted, seeming overly upset but still well within character for her. Riven shot her a strange look before knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"Sure it is Muse." He smiled at Stella. "Right?" He inquired.

"That's strange the device didn't go off." She mumbled. "Are you sure Musa?"

"I think I would know my own favorite season." She huffed.

"Well…" She thought it over.

"That device is still in its early stages. It might not be all there yet." Tecna pointed out.

"Fine then we'll take your word for it." Stella shrugged, taking the truth spell off, having only been on for the last two questions anyways. "Flora bring back the handcuffs."

"Really, you couldn't just agree?" He snapped at his girlfriend. "She wouldn't have been none the wiser."

"I'm not a liar Riven." She snapped back.

"Oh you're not? Funny." He laughed sarcastically.

"What are you insinuation?" She glared

"Oh nothing, I mean is there something to be insinuating about?" He asked.

"Drop it okay." She turned back in her seat

"Yes I'm so glad you can drop it." He mumbled

"Umm did we miss something?" Bloom asked

"Just ask the next question." She turned her gaze back to them.

"Have you ever hidden something from one another that you considered a white lie only for it come back to bite you later?" Bloom asked. "This one you answer for yourself."

"Yeah Musa have you, because this might just be the perfect time to get it all out there." He said in a weird tone of voice.

"Same to you darling." She smiled back fakely.

"Right because we wouldn't want anyone to think badly of you now." He turned his head to face her, making her avoid his gaze.

"Whatever, no I don't have anything on the topic." She mumbled

"Really cause it sounds like there's some tension here." Stella asked

"Really." She snapped, getting irritated with the way her long hair kept getting caught on the little screws behind the chair.

"Same here, at least nothing I'm willing to discuss in front of you." He pinned them with a glared.

"Okay well moving on." Stella laughed, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable; maybe they should hurry up and wrap it up.

"Okay, Coffee or tea?" She asked

"I would hardly know, since he makes a habit of getting up at ungodly hours, coffee, black most of the time." She mumbled.

"Well little Miss. Princess here likes her tea, two cubes of sugar, right your highness?" He humored her.

"But you know who also might like tea, considering you make a habit of getting tea every-" He was cut off.

"Shut-up Riven just let it go already!" She attempted to kick him again.

"But you know, two can play at that game, honey bunny." He sneered at her.

"I'm well aware considering you went as far as to-

"Don't start something you can't finish." He chimed in.

"It was one time, and last I checked we were on a break!" She yelled back, causing the other girls to take a step back.

"Oh well let me assure you what I did wasn't a one time thing." He moved his chair over to avoid her thrashing.

"You're a man-whore! You deserve seven different types of STD's!" She was fuming at this point.

"Well then that puts you in pretty bad position now doesn't it?" He asked.

"Out of every skank-bag in the magical universe you had to take a tumble with her. Really Riven? Really!" She snapped.

"I could say the same thing about you and your little barista." He snapped back.

"You know what, I'm done. Stella you were so right!" She sighed leaning back in her seat with a pissed off expression.

"I couldn't agree more. I can't believe I even asked you to move in. I mean really what the hell was I thinking?" He snickered out loud.

"Well I'll tell you what I was thinking. That maybe if I moved in it wouldn't become slut central over here! Oh excuse me that's not the word you use is it? No what do you call then, "acquaintances"? I believe." She shouted back

"Course not, I'd have the biggest one living right alongside me." He threw her a condescending look.

"You're one to talk you pompous ass!" Why couldn't she land a hit.

"Oh by the way track number five on your last demo sucks!" He spat

"Good because it's about you!" She retaliated

"Sounds like a whiney Taylor Swift song, clashed with a pole humping Miley Cyrus twist."

"It does not, and what do you know about earth pop culture anyway?!" She spat.

"Only what I hear sweetheart and you know Rumor has it and all that you're not so adored yourself."

"Show's what you know then! I bet you've never ever heard one of their songs to critic!" She screamed, not that she really knew nor cared for either, all she really knew of them was what little was in the earth magazine Bloom chucked at her once during their connecting flight. Though she had to admit T-Swizzle wasn't half bad.

"Don't need too, sometime all you need is a quick glance to know when something's off, don't you agree?" He asked

"Untie us! You were right this was very informative, who knows what we might have started had it not been for you guys, you Stella in particular. Gosh I can't thank you enough. Good call girls, like really. I'd applaud you if my hands weren't tied." She glared daggers at what they were all hoping wasn't her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Wait, what? Okay this was not the purpose of this exercise. You know how about we forget abou-" Stella started, only to be cut off.

"Really Stella you're a good friend. I don't know what I was thinking. Clearly your judgment was right, and we're not supposed to live together. I don't even think we're supposed to be together."

"Couldn't have said it better myself" He agreed

"So this is it then?" She asked turning to face him.

"I hope so; I mean I wouldn't want to interfere in anything you have going on on the side." He clarified

"Same to you." She nodded

"Fine by me." He shrugged

"Great!" She finished

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Untie us!" They yelled in unison

"Okay let's stop with all the drama. I mean let's not panic now, whatever this is I'm sure the two of you can work it out." Bloom reasoned.

"Yeah you were this close to moving in with one another." Flora reasoned

"Yeah big mistake!" Musa hollered

"Guys for real untie us, before I get to the point where I never want to see any of you again simply by association and now that the world is saved, it won't really be a problem." Riven threatened.

"Okay." Flora mumbled looking sad, and with a snap of her fingers they were free.

"Flora! You just unleashed a natural disaster!" Bloom panicked.

"Finally!" Musa Sighed.

"About flippin time." He growled. "Now everybody get out!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Musa huffed, shoving past Stella and making her way out of the room.

"Well, don't just stand there, go fix it!" Stella gestured wildly towards the now empty doorway.

"Why? She broke it!" He exclaimed.

"Now get out!" He turned to them

With semi-parting glares they took their leave. Okay what just happened? They all thought.

"So when does the grateful part kick in, huh Stella?" Layla asked "Cuz it seemed to me they were real grateful ." She sighed

"Shut up Layla, maybe this isn't as bad as it seems, and damn it where's Musa?" She yelled, running down the stairs with the rest of the girls in search of their friend.

"Maybe she went home, you know after you butchered her relationship." Flora perked up, like she was giving good advice.

"I didn't butcher them!" She exclaimed

"No you just got them to admit something that the other already clearly knew, but apparently wasn't being talked about. I mean it's not like it was up to them to talk it out on their own terms or anything." Tecna sighed, holding the lobby door open for them.

"When did I suddenly become the bad guy?" Stella gasped

"Well…

"Shut up Bloom!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Babe where are you?" He whispered into his phone, making sure no one was still in the complex.

"I'm under the stairs, did they leave yet?" She whispered back.

"Yeah a minute ago, and darling you should have seen your face." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"A barista, really? I was having an affair with a coffee maker, what the heck?" She laughed

"Well I apparently deserve seven different types of STD's, and aparently I took an unexpected tumble." He mumbled

"Oh shut up! I had to say something." She was carefully maneuvering her way down the hall in case her friends decided to stick around and pointedly rejected all their calls. She would have to empty out her voicemail later.

"Like that whole staircase, levi bike thing, getting any ideas there babe?" She actually did think about it for a second before shaking her head and blushing a deep red, she could just picture his expression.

"Riven!" She exclaimed

"Hey you thought of it, I'm just here to satisfy so let me know if you change your mind, " He chuckled

"Clearly" She sighed playfully. "Almost there, you know if they left my stuff?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But?" She questioned

"You'll have to get passed the staircase to get it."

"Riven!"

* * *

Ta-Dah! You're welcome, well I hope it at the very least distracted you from your homework.

Okay so since we're getting back into the swing of thing,

H...is for...

You decide, scariest one wins!

Until next time pedestrians.


End file.
